Petite discussions entre amies
by Ahotep
Summary: Lana et Vala discutent de la vie privée de leur archéologue préféré. Lana provient de "De multiples aventures de SG1


Résumé : Lana et Vala discutent de la vie privée de leur archéologue préféré.

Rating : T

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction! Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Daniel n'a jamais ascensionné, Janet n'est jamais morte et Teal'c est sous trétonine. Vous pouvez ajouter tous les nouveaux personnages comme Vala, le docteur Carolyn Landry et Mitchell. Lana McEnzie mon OC (cf De Multiples aventures de SG1) est présente et Jack n'est jamais parti pour Washington.

Quelques allusions à Vacances (fic numéro 2 de De Multiples aventures de SG1)

Un petit commentaire, SVP. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Petite discussion entre amies**

Lana était assise dans son bureau. Enfin bureau qu'elle partageait avec l'autre archéologue et linguiste hautement qualifié du SGC. J'ai nommé Daniel Jackson. Elle avait commencé la lecture du mémoire d'histoire ancienne d'un étudiant dont elle était la directrice de recherche à l'université de Colorado Springs. Elle le posa, se massa les tempes et attrapa un stylo rouge avec lequel elle gribouilla allègrement la page qu'elle venait de lire.

"C'est pas possible les boulets pareils. Ça fait cinq ans d'études et c'est pas fichu de différencier Maya, Incas et Aztèques ! Heureusement que c'est moi qui me le farcie. J'ose pas imaginer la réaction de ce bon vieux Jackson s'il avait dû s'occuper de lui. Enfin de toute façon c'est seulement les petites minettes qui veulent l'avoir comme directeur de thèse. Bon ben pas la peine de se casser la tête là-dessus. Ce cher Malcolm O'Brian va m'entendre quand je lui rendrai son torchon. Il paie rien pour attendre…"

Lana fut interrompue dans ses réflexions oh combien profondes sur ce qu'elle allait faire subir à ce pauvre étudiant par le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de se lever pour ouvrir la dite porte car cette dernière le fut par la personne qui osait la déranger. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Daniel car, ceci étant également son bureau, il entrait toujours sans frapper. Elle posa son tas de feuilles sur le bureau et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit l'un des derniers ajouts de SG1.

- Docteur McEnzie, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas le moins du monde Vala. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, votre venue est une bénédiction pour mon pauvre cerveau. Un peu plus et j'aurai vraiment disjoncté.

Vala regarda la femme archéologue d'un drôle d'air.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Oh vous savez que je travaille dans une université en plus de ce que je fais à la base. (Vala acquiesça) J'enseigne des choses à des étudiants et certains doivent écrire un dossier sur un thème précis en utilisant leurs connaissances, mes enseignements ainsi que des recherches personnelles.

- Ah d'accord. Je suppose que c'est un de ces étudiants qui vous met dans cet état.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Ce zèbre n'est pas capable de faire la différence entre Mayas, Incas et Aztèques. C'est comme si on vous disait que les Goa'ulds, les Wraiths et les Oriis sont identiques.

- En effet. Par contre je ne vois pas ce que le zèbre vient faire dans cette histoire.

Lana la fixa intensément se demandant d'où elle débarquait avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne venait pas de la Terre.

- Vous demanderez à Daniel. Je sais qu'il adore vous expliquer les us et coutumes de notre monde.

- Je le ferai.

- Parfait. Maintenant si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir.

- Je suis venu vous parler de Daniel.

- Ah bon ? Vous avez un problème avec lui ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste remarqué que dans la base il y a plein de relations de couple plus ou moins évidentes. Comme le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter. Le colonel Mitchell et le docteur Landry. Même Teal'c et le docteur Frasier.

- Je ne vous suis pas du tout.

- Tout le monde a quelqu'un sauf le docteur Jackson. J'ai pensé que vu que vous travaillez avec lui à la base et à l'université vous sauriez s'il fréquente quelqu'un ou s'il est gay.

Lana s'étouffa presque avec son verre d'eau.

- Plait-il ?

- Le docteur Jackson est-il gay ?

- Comment le saurai-je ? De plus même si je savais quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa vie privée je ne vous en parlerai pas. Vous êtes pire que Siler.

Vala fixa la jeune scientifique. Elle savait qu'elle était bavarde. Oh elle en était consciente mais elle ne pensait pas à mal. Lana se rendit compte qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et s'excusa avant de proposer à la jeune femme de l'accompagner en ville pour prendre un cappuccino et continuer leur discussion dans un endroit un peu plus approprié mais surtout à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Elles quittèrent la base et Lana la mena dans l'un de ses cafés préférés. Vu qu'on était au mois de mai le temps était au beau fixe et vu qu'il faisait même un peu chaud, les deux femmes s'installèrent en terrasse.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir agressée Vala. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire que ce soit à la base ou à l'université. Etre directrice de thèse ne me facilite pas les choses, surtout quand je dois m'occuper d'un étudiant qui est incapable de différencier trois civilisations différentes malgré les cours que j'ai donnés.

- C'est pas grave je comprends. Maintenant pour Daniel ? Bon je sais que vous ne me donnerez pas de faits avérés mais des hypothèses peut-être ?

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux cappuccinos et deux fondants au chocolat.

- Bon je veux bien vous révéler quelque chose mais il ne faut pas que vous en parliez. Si vous le faîtes, je vais me faire massacrer.

- Je vous promets.

- Il y a quelques années SG1 est allé en mission en France à cause du Goa'Uld Aphrodite.

- Oui j'ai lu le rapport. Il paraît que c'était l'ancienne professeur d'histoire du docteur Jackson qui avait été parasitée.

- En effet. Il l'a découvert grâce à une gamine de 15 ans qui l'a dragué ouvertement devant ses copines et devant les membres de l'équipe.

- C'est pas vrai !?

- Oh que si. J'ai appris par le général O'Neill qu'elle l'a même embrassé à pleine bouche dans la rue au beau milieu de la journée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il évite de se promener aux abords des écoles.

- Sans doute.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Ceci leur valut des regards quelque peu désapprobateurs des autres clients du café.

- A part ça, a-t-il eu une liaison ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas il n'est pas gay. Il a été marié et il garde des pornos sur son ordinateur.

- QUOI ??

Vala semblait horrifiée et Lana se rendit compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter mais l'extraterrestre y croyait dur comme fer. Au final elle dut lui expliquer que la plupart des hommes en regardaient car ça les aidait à palier à leur désert affectif. Vala acquiesça et prit une bouchée de fondant.

- Donc ça confirme mon hypothèse. Daniel a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais je plains la femme qui fera sa vie avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est bordélique, allergique à tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne sait parler que d'histoire et de civilisations. Il n'aime pas aller au restaurant et au cinéma. Il est borné et têtu. J'oubliais qu'il ne vit que botter les fesses aux méchants pas beau qui menacent notre monde. Ce qui implique qu'il est toujours fourré à la base.

- Et bien c'est pas bien brillant tout ça.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Et je peux vous assurer que malgré celà les trois-quarts de la population féminine du SG1 et de l'université de Colorado Springs seraient prêtes à tout pour avoir l'opportunité de finir dans son lit.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Vous connaissez Kevin Fisher, le préposé au courrier externe à la base ?

- Oui celui qui écoute de la musique bizarre toute la journée.

- C'est lui et bien il a un jour compté le nombre de lettres que recevait Daniel. Plus de la moitié se trouvait être des enveloppes rose parfumées.

- Et lui il ne fait rien ?

- Non, il les prend et les jette sans les ouvrir.

Lana fit signe au serveur de revenir et de lui apporter une grande coupe de glace. Vala, ne voulant pas être en reste, fit de même.

- Vous voulez dire que Daniel est un bourreau des cœurs et qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Oui. C'est pathétique.

- En effet. Vous savez comme il était avant que son épouse ne fasse kidnapper ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais je ne suis arrivée au SGC qu'après l'incident nucléaire à Kelowna. En fait je suis la nièce du général Hammond. La fille de sa sœur pour être plus précise. Vu que Daniel a eu des problèmes avec l'accusation de sabotage, mon oncle a préféré faire appel à un autre archéologue et linguiste le temps que la situation se calme. Au final je suis restée.

- Je ne savais pas. Ca veut dire que vous ne le connaissez pas si bien que ça.

- Ben je travaille avec lui depuis plusieurs années mais je ne sais rien de lui qui date de l'époque de sa femme. Il refuse de se confier à qui que ce soit. Ptêtre que le général O'Neill sait quelque chose mais il est son meilleur ami et donc ne dira rien. Et vous Vala ? Vous avez bien été seule avec lui dans un vaisseau et d'après son rapport vous avez essayé de le séduire.

- Un vrai iceberg. Mais j'ai essayé aussi longtemps que possible sans obtenir la moindre réaction physique. Je me demande s'il n'a pas un problème de ce côté-là…

Lana vira au rouge écrevisse sous le regard amusé de Vala qui continua sur sa lancée en racontant que tous les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés avaient réagi de façon plus qu'évidente à ses tenues provocantes en cuir. L'extraterrestre voyait bien que la jeune archéologue n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions en particuliers lorsqu'elle entra dans les détails de sa relation la plus torride avec le prima d'une ancienne grand maître.

- … Enfin bref. Si j'ai raison ce pauvre Daniel ne doit s'amuser grandement malgré les films dont vous avez parlé.

- Oh c'est sa vie.

- Bien sûr mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme aussi sexy que lui se retrouve tout seul alors que Teal'c, qui, avouez n'est pas spécialement attirant, est avec le docteur Frasier.

- Son choix sans doute… Vous devez quand même avouer que voir sa femme se faire parasiter, porter l'enfant d'un de ces monstres et ensuite mourir est légèrement traumatisant.

- Je ne parle pas d'un blocage psychologique mais plutôt physique. Il a quand même 40 ans et à cet âge ce genre de problème devient fréquent pour votre peuple. Je l'ai vu à la télévision et j'ai reçu des informations à ce sujet dans plusieurs mails. Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter et commander ces pilules bleues pour lui.

Lana devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les gens assis autour des deux femmes commençaient à murmurer et à les regarder de travers. Vala ne s'apercevait de rien. Elle était trop occupée à remettre en question la virilité du docteur Daniel Jackson.

- Heu Vala, les gens nous regardent un peu bizarrement, ce serait peut-être mieux de poursuivre cette discussion ailleurs.

- Oh laissez-les nous regarder si ça les amuse. Parler de la vie privée des gens n'est pas tabou, j'ai vérifié à la télé. Donc je disais que je vais lui commander des pilules bleues et qu'ensuite je vais lui présenter toutes les belles filles célibataires de la base. Vous verrez que son problème sera vite réglé. D'ailleurs vous pouvez me prêter votre carte de crédit, je n'ai pas reçu la mienne. Vu que je ne viens pas de votre monde, ça met un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour commander les pilules par dis.

- VOUS ALLEZ BIENTOT ARRETER AVEC CES FICHUES PILULES !! DANIEL N'EN A PAS BESOIN DU TOUT. TOUT FONCTIONNE PARFAITEMENT DE CE COTE !!

Lana s'était levée. Une fois son effusion passée, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sans attendre elle jeta l'argent sur la table et partit en entraînant derrière une Vala qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Le retour à la base se fit dans un silence quasi religieux.

Une fois le guichet de contrôle passé, elle entraîna Vala dans l'un des recoins du couloir principal.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu. Si vous faîtes la moindre petite allusion à notre discussion, je nierai tout en bloc et je m'arrangerai pour qu'on vous coupe l'accès à la télévision dans vos quartiers.

- Compris.

- C'est sûr ?

- Tout à fait.

Lana s'éloigna et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vala la suivit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle avait réussi la mission qu'elle s'était attribuée. Oh ça n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'elle l'avait imaginé et elle avait même été à deux doigts de laisser tomber. Finalement son acharnement avait porté ses fruits et elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance auprès du bel archéologue et que sa jeune collègue n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle semblait l'être.

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un amphithéâtre rempli d'étudiant, le docteur Daniel Jackson fut victime de la pire crise d'éternuement de sa vie. Et celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque allergie…

* * *

**A/N :**Alors l'idée m'est venue suite à une conversation entre un ami et moi par sms interposée au sujet de la taille de la masculinité par rapport au gabarit de la voiture possédée. Bon j'avoue y a mieux comme sujet de conversation… Ca m'a tout de suite donné envie d'écrire une petite fic et c'est tombé sur Stargate et sur Vala ainsi que ce cher Jackson. J'espère que malgré tout vous avez apprécié…


End file.
